


Places Forgotten

by Makou133



Series: Go With the Flow [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blank Period, Bonding, Childhood Memories, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makou133/pseuds/Makou133
Summary: Orochimaru likes to have things a certain way. While Konoha's accommodations for him post war are gracious, he has others thoughts in mind. Though never somewhere the serpent thought he would likely ever live again.





	Places Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> It's a time stamp! Takes places right after the chapter Trials in my other story, A Fresh New Breeze. But it works as a standalone too I suppose.

The serpent sat on a much too small bed, in a much too small room, on a floor much higher than he would have liked. After the trials, he, as well as Makou and Team Taka had been assigned barracks to sleep in. While he appreciated the village’s hospitality, they did not suit him in the slightest. Orochimaru wouldn’t say that he had to have things a certain way, as a shinobi he had been trained, just as every other had, to make do with little to nothing. Many missions had been spent sleeping in makeshift campsites, with nothing more than perhaps an extra cloak to use while sleeping. However, in what he would call his own quarters, he had grown accustomed to a certain amount of luxury. 

He had already figured where he would like to return to, but the place was most certainly in need of fixing up. Orochimaru cast a glance outside the window, the sun dipping below the horizon. It was hard to believe it had been just hours ago he had been standing in front of the five kage. However, he remarked internally, the standard barracks of leaf nin far surpassed the dismal conditions of the holding cells he and the others had been kept in during the past weeks. He was especially glad to be rid of the god awful restraint they had placed over his face. Unlike the others, who only needed their chakra sealed and limbs bound, Orochimaru could still use his tongue or spit up his sword. The wardens had decided to use extra caution and bind that as well- should anything go awry- not that it would. Orochimaru wasn’t exactly keen on trying to escape. 

He could hear footsteps approaching, judging my the time between steps, he deduced it was Makou’s long gait. Orochimaru looked up to see her, as he suspected, with a giddy look on her face. She took a seat beside him on the bed eyeing him with playful spark. “What’s with the pouty look?” She inquired, her tone bubbly. It would seem she wasn’t bothered by the plainness of the barracks. He supposed she too was quite elated to be out and about. Not to mention sharing a room with him. She leaned forward, her hair falling to one side. The serpent pursed his lips, he hadn’t exactly been hiding his distaste for their current living situation, but he certainly wasn’t pouting. 

His ophidian eyes narrowed as he responded, “nothing that can’t be fixed in due time.” The snake was already forming a plan to improve their living situation. While there were indeed lairs scattered about, he figured something close to the village would serve best for the purpose he had in mind. He stood up staring wearily at the sliding doors that led out to a balcony. Of course they had assigned him a room on a higher floor. He folded his arms across his chest in annoyance, a slight grimace tugging the corners of his lips. Makou followed his gaze, giggling. 

“Oh it's not so bad Orochi-sama. Then again…” her words trailed off as she turned towards the simple bed. His eyes followed hers, observing her face redden. Orochimaru chuckled but he knew what she was implying. Not only was the room smaller than his liking, both of them would be sharing it. She too must have come to the same realization as he that they hadn’t spent the night in the same bed together in some time. However, the snake wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about it. It wasn’t a matter of embarrassment for him as it had appeared it was for Makou- more of remorse and worthiness. In the lairs, he had used her love for his own selfish goals, both for her purpose as well as to serve other means. 

He had taken advantage of her, and while one could not say it was without consent, he knew the passion she had felt during was never matched by him.  
However, now, Orochimaru was more aware of his own feelings for her, and was mindful of Makou’s ever present emotions for him. It changed things. He was no longer the predator consuming his prey, she was his partner, someone whom he cared for deeply. How she could forgive him for such actions was beyond him, but, her love was unconditional.

Despite his hesitation, the fact was, they were both here now. The serpent had made a commitment to her on the battlefield and he wasn’t going to back down. Orochimaru approached the subject carefully, opting to be the one to break the ice. 

“These barracks weren’t designed with two in mind.” Makou bit her lip as she nodded slowly. He could hear her heartbeat quicken, observing her press her nails into her palms. 

“This is really happening isn’t it?” She spoke barely above a whisper, as she turned to him. Despite her softened tone, her eyes were intense as she looked into his. He held her gaze, the gravity of the moment weighing on the pair. The words hung in the air, the silence speaking volumes in its own right. It was just as unbelievable to him really- in fact, the whole day had felt surreal.

She spoke again, suddenly grinning sheepishly, lifting a hand to run her fingers through her bangs. “How embarrassing, huh? A moment I’ve ran over in my head so many times that I’ve lost count and I don’t even know how to proceed.” She laughed nervously, before swallowing “I have no idea what I should do.” She shook her head in disbelief. Under most circumstances, Orochimaru would have been at ease. However, the snake was just as tangled in his own disbelief. It was a moment he had long given up the day he decided to pursue his corrupt ambitions,to be faced with such raw and real emotions was little much, especially for him. 

Orochimaru smiled softly, walking towards the raven haired woman, “To be perfectly honest my dear, neither do I.”

\------

The night had panned out well, Orochimaru admitted to himself, despite the size of the bed. He closed his eyes, warmth radiating off Makou as she lay next to him. The night air was cool as a breeze blew in through the open window above them.

“See, what’d I tell you?” Makou murmured through blankets beside him. 

The serpent hummed, “perhaps it isn’t so bad”. He absentmindedly petted her hair as he spoke, “but I have a better place in mind. A simple barrack like this can’t be fashioned into a lab, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Makou lifted her head up to look towards him. She tilted to the side in consideration “You have a point. But where would we go?” The kunoichi inquired.

Orochimaru grinned, “As I said my dear, I have an idea. But it will have to wait til morning. I have something I’d much rather focus on.” He spoke coyly. Once again he could sense her pulse quicken as she realized his intent. 

\------

Orochimaru awoke in the morning with his plan cemented in his mind. He had decided the earlier they get there, the more quickly he and the others could get the place into livable shape. He quickly ushered Makou along. She had been reluctant to get out of bed, and had nearly persuaded him to do the same. However, she stood, ready for the day, albeit somewhat disgruntled in the hallways. The remaining three also stood beside her, looking equally as disheveled. 

“Glad to see you all bright eyed and eager to serve.” His tone was light, almost playful. 

Suigetsu scrunched up his face, “More like deprived of sleep. First night in a real bed, and no matter how good of a barrier you put up, nothing stops the vibrations in the walls. Hard to sleep when you’ve got that image in your mind. Now you wake us up at the break of dawn.” He yawned groggily, casting a glance at Makou. “Really, that’s gross Mai-chan.”

Makou made an annoyed tsk noise as she blushed, before looking to the serpent. “I assume this has to do with what you mentioned last night? You have somewhere to go besides here to live?” She let her head fall towards her shoulder, an eyebrow quirked in curiousity. The question seemed to pique Karin’s interest as well.

The redhead hitched her classes before speaking, “Lord Orochimaru, if you are meaning a lair, the closest one to here is at least a half day out. If I recall, it was mostly utilized as a midway point to hold captive prisoners before transporting them to a larger base. Not really meant to be used as living quarters.” 

“You would be correct Karin, however that isn't quite my idea. I have somewhere much closer in mind.” it didn’t surprise him that she had remembered the location of the nearest base so well, her keen sensing abilities meant she was best suited to warden duty. Likely, she had been assigned there at some point. Orochimaru continued, “It will serve us well, much better than these basic accommodations, however it is in need of some fixing I’m sure, but I have you four to assist don’t I?” 

He grinned, he wouldn’t say he was forcing them, but what other choice did they really have but to help him. After all, they had agreed to continue following him. 

Suigetsu shrugged, “I have to admit you’ve got a point. We may be leaf nin now, but this place doesn’t even have a body of water near it.”

Juugo looked over his shoulder, before quietly commenting. “I don’t fit very well here.”

Orochimaru grinned, “I knew you’d see it my way, come along then dears.” He motioned for them to follow him. 

He guided them to the outskirts of the village, leading them North West. As they passed through the gates and headed up the path that was so familiar to him, he observed Makou furrowing her eyebrows. She turned her head this way and that, obviously scanning their surroundings. Her eyes lit up after a moment, before pulling ahead of him. He didn’t recall ever telling any of them exactly where it was that they were headed. However she seemed confident in her steps, and was leading them correctly. 

He decided to inquire further of her, “Makou, how can you take lead if you don’t know where we are going?” Orochimaru came to a stop as she turned to him.

Her leaf green eyes sparkled in the morning light with a look of knowing, a sly grin across her features. “You doubt me, love?” She questioned playfully. “Just watch.”

Orochimaru knit his brows together, somewhat puzzled at her confidence. He allowed her to continue forward. They wound up a small mountainside, the pathways grown over with wild flowers and grass. The foliage on the pathway became more untamed as they got closer. He watched as a couple snakes slithered away, their morning sunbathing on rocks lining the path interrupted by the many footsteps.

As they approached their destination, Orochimaru could see seals that had been broken on trees, getting denser as they neared the destination. They came to a clearing, a large, traditional residence before them. Feelings of nostalgia swelled within him as he looked upon his childhood home. He looked to Makou who had come to a stop herself.

She put her hands behind her head, closing her eyes as she grinned. It would seem he had doubted her. Though how she could have known about this place was beyond him. “How could you possibly…” Orochimaru’s eyes wandered around the property, noticing that there were larger, much more powerful seals along the perimeter of the estate. These too had also been broken. Once again amber eyes fell to the beaming kunoichi in front of him. 

“I knew it the minute we passed the gate. I happen to know this place very well. Who do you think destroyed all these seals? Though after Pein’s attack...” her words trailed as she turned away from him and jogged up to the entrance, behind the serpent, he could hear the swordsmen whistle. 

“Man you weren’t kidding about this being a fixer upper. Which by the way, exactly what is this place? Its creepy.” Suigetsu looked around, eyeing the seals himself. 

Orochimaru hesitated before answering, somewhat distracted. How had Makou known this place? The Sannin knew she had dug up whatever information she could, but he hadn’t thought the village had kept record of such things. He shook his head, replying to the inquiry Suigetsu had made. “This place is my parent’s home. I had lived here for a time before I departed the village. I assume these seals were meant to keep people out while they investigated whatever I may have left here.” He spoke the last few words quietly, still taking in the scene before him.

Once again ophidian eyes fell on Makou, who was attempting to move a very large wooden post of the gate that had fallen over. Juugo came up beside her to help, but her hands were already formed in a seal, as several beams burst from the wood, pushing itself into place. 

Orochimaru observed several structures he did not quite recognize, and he noted it was in far better condition than he suspected. By no means did it look like a place abandoned for 20 years. His attention was refocused as he heard the crunch of gravel and leaves making its way towards him. 

“So this is the plan you had in mind?” Makou inquired of him, her lips pursed to contain her excitement. She looked ready to burst at the seams. Orochimaru decided to humor her, she was obviously quite proud of herself.

“It is indeed. However, I am curious as to how this place has remained in such good condition. I am guessing some young, bright eyed academy student maintained it? Though certainly not at the village’s request I would assume.” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he walked up to the entrance, stepping through the gate that Makou had just cleared.

The raven haired kunoichi fell behind him. “You wouldn’t believe the disarray I found this place in. Actually, had I not been so determined to find it, there wouldn’t have been a pathway to follow.” Makou skipped along as they passed through the entrance. The other three followed as well. He could see the main courtyard, while somewhat overgrown, had been for the most part kept tidy. 

Makou raised a hand, motioning in the direction of one of the pavilions. “That had been completely caved in, the beams had rotted from underneath it, so I had to rebuild it from the ground up.” She came to a stop, her arms folded over her chest. 

“Wait you rebuilt a whole house, by yourself?” Suigetsu questioned, looking her up and down. Makou was tall, but certainly not burly by any standards. 

Karin hitched her glasses, “You must be dense Suigetsu, she is a Senju after all. An obsessed and borderline psychotic one, but I guess it actually served a useful purpose for once.”

Orochimaru watched as Makou rolled her tongue along the inside of her cheek. The two kunoichi did not get along very well at all. He heard the raven haired woman inhale sharply, before pointedly continuing, opting to ignore Karin. She gestured to the largest building in front of them.

“I also made some modifications to the main house, the deck that lined the inner courtyard was in pretty bad shape too from all the rain. And then there was just some general repairs here and there.” Orochimaru once more came to a stop, as Makou did too ending at the foot of a small wooden bridge that passed over a small creek.

Makou suddenly grinned, winking at Orochimaru. He tilted his head, but she continued wordlessly. It wasn’t long after walking forward he heard a splash behind him and the sound of Karin screeching and Suigetsu laughing.

Makou turned suddenly, feigning ignorance, a look of overdramatic concern crossed her features. “Oh no! Karin, you’ve got to watch your step! As a Shinobi, one has to be more mindful.” The serpent stifled a chuckle himself, the bridge that had easily supported Suigetsu and Juugo’s crossing had somehow broken as Karin had passed over. She sat dripping in the water, her teeth grinding against each other. 

“That was you!” The head redhead picked herself up and stomped through the creek, each step splashing until she got to the dirt. Then, it was replaced by the soft squish of wet shoes. 

Makou held her hands up, palms facing out, her look of fake concern shifted to hurt. “How could you Karin? How could it have been me, this place has been abandoned for years.” As if on cue, a few planks fell from the wooden wall that bordered the estate. Karin’s glasses flashed. “Why, to blame me for something so easily explained seems kind of psychotic. Or maybe you’re obsessed with me. That's not healthy you know.” The Sannin could have let their back and forth continue, but he would much rather have them focused on the task at hand. 

“That’s enough from both of you, I didn’t bring you here to play games.” Orochimaru spoke lightly, but he allowed just a hint a malice to drip in. Both kunoichi straightened. 

“Yes, Lord Orochimaru.” They spoke in unison, but he could see them both eye each other, a slight sneer in both their expressions. Makou continued and mentioned one last thing. 

“I’m not sure where everything was supposed to go, but of the furniture and belongings I found, I placed most of them within one of the catacombs I could access. I reinforced it with the best beams I could muster at the time, so hopefully it held during the attack Pein launched.” She shook her head. “Actually, considering the explosions that had went off, this place managed pretty well. It's far off enough from the main village gates that it didn’t seem to get a direct hit from anything.”

Orochimaru placed a hand on her shoulder, “Thank you Makou.” He smiled softly at her, her eyes went big for a moment, before she closed them. She grinned sheepishly.

She spoke through nervous laughter “I’d say you’re welcome, but it was really for my own ends that I did it. So I wouldn’t feel right taking your gratitude.” Her hands fidgeted as she looked away. 

“You’re too modest my dear.” he cupped her face, his eyes resting on hers. He once more scanned the estate, making a checklist in his mind of what would need to be accomplished before turning to the rest of their group. They certainly could finish in less than a day. They may even have time to gather supplies and furnishings from one of the nearby lairs, provided they hadn’t already been looted. Candles and lamp oil weren’t cheap. Especially since the war had just concluded.

“As I’m sure you’ve gathered, here is where we will be making our main base. As Makou mentioned, there are some subterranean structures beneath us, but, for now, we will focus on the wooden structures on top.” Suigetsu furrowed his eyebrows.

“Wait, so we are gonna have to do this ourselves? I’ve never built a thing in my life.” The shark toothed man inquired hesitantly. 

“Well, at least it's not from the ground up. In addition we have Makou and Juugo to assist. That will certainly move things along much quicker.” Orochimaru kept a cheery tone of voice. Suigetsu let his jaw drop. 

“You’re serious?” His hands waved in exasperation. 

Orochimaru chuckled at Suigetsu’s reaction. He guessed most did not realize his early lairs were built entirely by hand, of his own accord. There had been minimal assistance from Danzo, except for when he utilized root’s own facilities. Occasionally he would use supplies from root to stock his labs, taking latex gloves, needles, and raw materials like tubing and sheet metal. “Well, how do you think the other lairs came into being? I had to build them myself, well along with the assistance of some captives for the more complicated bases. Kabuto’s island base was perhaps the most complex- due to the machinery of course. I have a few ninjutsu up my sleeve as well, so don’t fret.” 

Karin looked somewhat puzzled as well. “Lord Orochimaru, you really built the bases by hand? I’ve assisted with maintenance, but I guess I never really considered it.” the Sannin placed a hand under his jaw. It was cute having them all struck with awe, at the same time though, he really wished they would get to it themselves. 

“Yes. Now why don’t we start on what’s before us.” He clapped his hands, signifying it was time to work. “Suigetsu, you will assist Makou, cutting wood as necessary. Juugo will move it wherever it is needed, and Karin I’d like you to go around locating all areas that require repair of some sort. If it seems an entire wall or structure has collapsed, alert me so that I can judge whether it's best to work with what is there, or if Makou will need to rebuild it from scratch.”

Makou made a small noise in the back of her throat, her eyes widening. “Um, that’s a lot of chakra. Like, it took a year or so to repair this place on my own.” Orochimaru grinned. He saw what she was capable of during the war. She had fought the tailed beasts alongside the First, and while she was far younger, she had managed far better than many had expected. With more tutelage from him, she would certainly grow to be capable of many feats. His knowledge of hiden jutsu was plentiful, and during his time with her, he never quite got the chance to show her all she could do. Perhaps, even, one day, she too could produce a World of Trees as stunning as the First’s. 

“Come now darling, don’t sell yourself short. Your reserves should be more than capable of handling this, not to mention you haven’t used any since the war. If necessary, I can send Karin into the village to get food pills.” His grin turned mischievous as he looked at her, “plus you’ll have help.” Makou tilted her head her bushy brows furrowing in confusion, the others followed suit. 

“You all seem to have forgotten my latest body has wood release. I fully intend on using it.” he folded his arms across his chest, somewhat smug. He had long sought the ability himself, though while he knew many of the seals for the varying techniques, the body he inhabited -much like Tenzo’s- was a dupe. A true Senju’s chakra held a special sort of life force to it. Something Tsunade’s chakra contained as well. Tenzo came close, but still, not what a true Senju with the naturally occurring kekkei genkai could manage. Despite that, the White Zetsu he inhabited currently should be capable of some amount of wood techniques, though likely not resilient enough to use for weight bearing pillars or reinforcing the structure. Even with his level of chakra, it likely wouldn't be close to the original. 

With that said, he motioned the others to disperse. 

\------

Nightfall had came and went, luckily the moon had remained bright in the midnight hours. There were also lanterns and torches strewn about, adding to the glow of the evening light. His reptilian eyes could see well, but Orochimaru had observed the others fumbling here and there where it wasn’t so well lit. They sat inside the common room of the main house, all of them looking quite worn. 

A lantern flickered on a simple table at the center of the room. It wasn’t quite as furnished as he would like, but they had completed their task. Though his underlings had been doubtful of their abilities, he was oddly proud of them. Manual labor such as this was no easy feat. 

The serpent lifted himself to his feet, surveying the four young shinobi who occupied the space with him. Juugo sat somewhat hunched, gazing at the flames. He had one moment of getting too worked up, but the Sannin had managed to contain it. Karin sat with her hands behind her, leaning into them. Suigetsu was propped against a wall, his eyes closed as he relaxed. Orochimaru had to stop himself from snickering as he looked at Makou. Poor dear. It's not that he didn't feel bad, but seeing her so completely exhausted was oddly amusing. 

He could be quite flighty when it came to design plans. The Senju had been at his mercy, but she had held up well. In the end, he had decided to add a few more buildings to accommodate the larger amount of people, as well as extend the wall around the property. There had originally been a main house and two pavilions. One was more of a guest house, and the other more the size of a tea house. He had decided to erect two more pavilions, and in addition to that, extend the main house by three additional rooms- all while keeping in mind the lab that would expand beneath the structures on the surface. 

It had turned out his wood technique was really only good for a few things, it had been up to Makou to create both buildings from the ground up, make most of the wood necessary to repair the other structures, erect a few walls, as well extend the wall lining the estate. The result was her laying on the ground, arms resting across her face. Her long hair was a pool beneath her on the floor.

After all was said and done she had sort of collapsed there and hadn’t moved for about 20 minutes. Admittedly, he hadn’t planned on wearing her reserves so thin, but considering there was a lot less repairing needed, his ambitions got the best of him. Orochimaru could admit he had a tendency towards grandeur as well. Of course Makou was eager to please, pushing herself well past the point of exhausted to fulfill his wishes. 

He addressed the group, his own voice somewhat fatigued. “We can either sleep here for the night, or if you so desire, you can head to the barracks.” Suigetsu shifted, his eyes opening slightly. 

“Wasn’t the whole point of this to not have to make that our living quarters? If I had the energy, I’d go call dibs on a room.” He brought his head forward off the wall, his hair falling forward. “I don’t think I could even move my sword into the room with me. My arms’re killing me!” 

Orochimaru observed Karin, who suddenly stiffened at the mention of claiming a room. Calmly, and quietly, she steadily raised herself to her feet, her eyes trained on Suigetsu, who still had his closed. Since the war the serpent had been watching their interactions. It was quite amusing, seeing them connive against and mock one another. In a way, he found almost adorable. He decided this time he would keep silent, opting to watch the scene unfold. 

The redhead stood up completely, before taking a step, the wood creaking beneath her foot. Suigetsu’s violet eyes shot open, locking onto Karin. She smirked smugly before zipping off. 

“NO way!” Suigetsu shouted as he leapt up from his spot on the floor. The swordsman dashed after her, as he let out a frustrated yell. It would seem they had more energy than they believed.

Makou sat up with a start at the unexpected commotion, before narrowing her eyes in annoyance and dropping back down. Juugo watched on, looking somewhat bored. “I can just kick them out later.” he muttered it, though whether to the others in the room or to himself, Orochimaru couldn't decipher. 

The serpent looked to the raven haired kunoichi, who eyed him curiously from beneath her bangs. He answered her unasked question, “Picking rooms.” 

Makou sighed in exasperation. “Are we twelve?” She rolled over onto her hands before pushing herself to a position on all fours. She lingered a moment, taking a deep breath before straightening. She shook her head dismissively. “Though I suppose they have a point. ” she leaned to one side. “I'm guessing you already have in mind which room is ours?” Heavy lidded jade eyes questioned him as her long limbs extended above her in a stretch. 

The Serpent turned his head towards the direction of what had been his parents’ bedroom. “Your deduction would be correct dear.” He waved a pale hand, signaling her to follow. 

The pair made their way down the hallway. Other than the added rooms, the main house had been kept almost exactly as it was. As the walked, Orochimaru vaguely recalled tapestries that had decorated the walls, and ornate rugs that adorned the rooms- part of why he had a preference for such things. They paused in front of the doors at the end of the hallway.

Gingerly, he placed a hand upon the wooden frame as he slid open the shouji. It moved smoothly along the tracks, sounding with a soft thuck as it reached the end. As much of the rest of the house was, this room too was sparsely filled. There was a raised wooden frame at the center of the room, and he could see a partially open closet with a few mats folded inside. Though the condition of which may be somewhat dubious he concluded. The fading moonlight streamed in through the opposite side of the room. The rice paper of the shouji was torn in places, the lush flora of the inner courtyard peaking through.

Makou was silent behind him, but he could tell he was being watched. Orochimaru kept his eyes trained forward speaking softly. “You can go lay down if you wish, I may stay up a little longer.” His words echoed in the silence of the room.

The Senju had her lips pursed but she said nothing, nodding solemnly before heading towards the closet to grab a mat. In the distance the shouting of Suigetsu and Karin could be heard across the inner courtyard. He was somewhat surprised neither had tried to claim this room, then again, it was by far the largest. Perhaps it had been obvious that it wasn’t intended for them. 

The pale man leaned against a wall, the remnants of a memory creeping into his mind. The rustle of Makou shaking the mat fading.

Though he had continued living here past his parents’ deaths, he had never wandered into their room again after a certain age. He could remember still though, coming in as a young child in the middle of the night, much to his parents’ dismay. Usually, he only would after they had returned from a long mission, motivated by their absence.

He would climb over to them on their bed, nestle between them, usually with a scroll or something to keep him occupied. He would sit and read, and his mother would usually brush his hair, as father did his own studies. 

Briefly, Orochimaru thought back to his paradise of the Tsukuyomi. Fleetingly a thought crossed his mind- what if one day another child made their way into this room, longing to be near those they depended on and loved? He furthered questioned the idea, considering how would such a child come into being ? 

The serpent chuckled under his breath- it was an absurd thought for someone like him to have. Makou perked up from where she lay to give him a look. “What’s so funny?” 

He wondered if Makou had ever had thoughts of such things as a family herself, curious if she would ever want to bear children. He shook his head, deciding to keep such things to himself. “Just thinking of how much more you’ll despise me tomorrow when I put you to work again.” He glided over to her as she pulled a face where she lie.

She groaned, “Now I know how Yamato-san feels. I wonder if Lord First felt the same…” her words trailed off sleepily, the exhaustion setting in. 

Orochimaru smiled softly as he sat on the mat next to her. Perhaps he would mention it to her another time. He re-focused on his goals for tomorrow. Organizing a wagon of some sort to move supplies up the mountain would be necessary. He had reserves of ryou stored in various locations, so money wouldn’t be an issue luckily. The serpent’s own thoughts drifted as he pondered various tasks when sleep overcame him.


End file.
